


旅行岁月scene02

by Sususulia



Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7145834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>养父子教你如何按摩前列腺以及bj（我考据了，这个真的还挺可信的），依然，全文在此：http://mathemusician.lofter.com/post/1dbd16fb_b45c73d</p>
            </blockquote>





	旅行岁月scene02

“你到底在磨蹭什么……”被要求侧卧的Terry回过身看着正抓着手机聚精会神的狼崽。  
“搜索指检的流程啊。”  
饿狼扶额，“要不要这么认真啊……”  
在他小声嘀咕中，Rock终于放下了手机，注意力重新移上他的身体。涂了润滑剂的手指轻轻拨开褶皱，扭动着旋了进去，又退出来，送进更多润滑……Terry蹙了蹙眉头，配合地略微放松身体。  
“啊，找到了，”认真的狼崽凑过来吻了他一下，“栗子大小，触感软韧有弹性，左右对称，中央沟明显……”  
有着细腻指纹的指腹沿着那条细缝来回滑蹭，男人从喉咙处呜咽了一声。  
“很健康啊，Terry。”  
他聆听着对方有些急促起来的粗喘，手指继续在那个变得有些兴奋充血的器官上按压打圈，直到Terry抓住他的手，顺势翻身将他按倒在床。  
“检查这么久也够了啊，小医生～”  
他暴露着柔软的肚腹，像一只表示着极度信任的动物……即使那只狼毫不存疑地在寻找地方下口。  
“不相信我的技术？我可以一分钟让你射出来。”  
湿润的舌头慢慢地蠕动，在肚脐挑拨着绕了一圈，再顺着绝望地起伏着的小腹滑移，温润后留下加倍的凉。  
“啊不，三十秒就够了。”  
打趣的话语飘过，它开始卷着他缠绕，来来回回抚弄一遍后，两片柔软吮住下部的小球，舌尖微微挑开囊袋隔膜，弹动。 年轻人的薄脸皮让他的嘴唇吃了些苦头，渗出的微微锈味却并没有成功阻止冲出喉咙的低喘轻吟——笋尖或是葱白一样，不用掐都可以滴下水。  
狼爪猛然间把住下巴，捏开了他的口，手指垫入牙关，“别咬嘴唇……你什么时候能不这么别扭。”  
“啊……哈啊！啊——”  
舌头无望而暧昧地拨弄了一下他的手指，失去了疼痛钳制的青年叫喊出声。他的脸更红了，暗自心想这一定遂了某人的意，眉头便又拧了几分。  
“算啦，今天就先放过你。”笑着拍拍他的脸，Terry分开腿跨到他身上。腿间流泻的春光喷了他一头一脸，两人的性器打到一起，彼此都吸了口气。  
“是你忍不住了吧！……嗯啊……啊，Terry！”嘴硬的话语被对方扶住他的欲望坐下去的动作打断，他抬眼看去，Terry双唇微张，眼睛比平日里要湿润得多。  
“太勉强啦……”他伸手把住男人的腰，在对方的呻吟中将只进到一半的性器缓缓推入到顶，那畅快又有些难耐的表情让他目不转睛。

Rock抚摸着他不着调的养父，十分缓慢而刻意。手沿着他的腰际下滑，贴着饱满的臀线与两人交合的地方，再探寻起大腿打开的角度……快滑到膝盖，又绕回身前，扶着肩膀撑起他的身体。  
“Terry，你最近胖了点。”手指滑落，捏起腰间些微的皮褶。  
“啊哈，你这死小孩，”他又好气又好笑，“这种话不能在床上说。”  
青年抿着嘴笑起来，手指轻轻在他身前的器官合拢，他不由颤抖起来，同时感到了体内更加充盈的欲望。轻轻从对方身上撑起身体，性器贴着肠壁艰难地滑动，有些涩又有些辣的摩擦感让男人呻吟起来，他将头发从眼前拂开甩向后背，重又坐了下去——这次连Rock也忍不住呻吟出声，眼睛里的火焰像要将他生吞活剥。  
双手扶住他腰侧，Rock接管了节奏；那遵循本能的疯狂将他推至风口浪尖，骑跨在年轻的躯体上颠簸起伏。沉浸于欲望的男人没有压抑自己叫得奔放，金色的长发在肩头一漾一漾地惹出微痒。  
仿佛直接搔在心头。  
Rock知道，不管面前他无法移开眼睛的是什么，意味着什么，自己已经彻底沦陷了下去。  
“啊……你——真……浪…”  
接近无意识胡言乱语的词句振动在Terry的鼓膜上时，他并没有感到什么道德上的捆缚——他本应该有的，或许。但以一贯的厚脸皮，他更易于将此认作对自身魅力的嘉奖。  
上下动作的身体与对方的腰胯碰撞，有时也会擦碰到脚跟，不小不大有规律的声音，面红耳赤而血脉贲张。他看着眼前的孩子，目光并没有多聚焦，两人的注意力集中在制造并累积快感的身体下方；喘息从沉浸欲望之中的汗津脸孔里升腾破散，像沸腾时水中的气泡。


End file.
